A Broken Miracle
by FanKnight
Summary: Sequel to 'A Broken Heart' The powers of darkness grow strong. With Daisuke lost to the darkness, It's up to the remaining chosen children to save him. But what begins as a rescue mission turns into something much more, much...much more. Taisuke, n more
1. Chapter 1

**FanKnight: I welcome you one and all to my newest fiction!**

**Taichi: Yeah, yeah, get ON with it!**

**Daisuke: Oh Taichi-Senpai, don't be in such a rush!**

**Taichi: yeah…sure…Knight-San doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02.**

**FanKnight: Someone's a bit cranky….**

**Daisuke: Heh, you don't know the half of it…**

**Taichi: What was that?**

**FanKnight/Daisuke: Nothing….**

-----

They had returned, the digimental, the crests, the power of the chosen, the digidestine. It had been so long, so very long since an evil had threatened the digital world, yet it all seemed like a dream.

To Taichi Yagami it seemed more like a nightmare.

The child of courage sat in his room staring blankly at his digivice. Was he really ready to take back all of his responsibility? All the danger? Of coarse he was! But…were his friends?

It had been a week since Daisuke had vanished. A full scale digital search had been sent off in search of the broken child of Miracles. Yet nothing had turned up. Oddly enough, Veemon had reverted to Chibimon the moment Daisuke had been taken, oddly enough still. The boy's digimon became weaker by the moment.

The chosen children's digimon were affected not by the waves and ties of the digital world. No, but by the spirits, and strengths of their partners. This was in turn, their one weakness and greatest strength.

Rough trained hands held gently the 'goggles of courage'. They'd earned the name when Daisuke had received them, the new leader of the chosen. A small smile sat upon Taichi's lips as he rubbed a finger over the lens slowly.

"I still remember the day…I have you these…Daisuke…"

"I remember that day too Onii-chan."

Taichi's head rose slowly as he smiled to his younger sister. She stood at his door way, not daring to enter just yet. Her face was some what sullen, her eyes still red from the amount of crying she'd been doing lately.

After all, she was the child of light wasn't she? How could she let a fellow chosen child be taken under her watch? Was she really worthy now? Was she really worthy to be the holder of the digital worlds light?

Of coarse she was.

"I…just got off the phone with the other's Taichi…Mimi…she's flying in tonight with Willis, Jou…he said he'd been back tonight as well…the others…they're packing…"

She gave a small, almost forced smile.

"Guess were lucky it's the summer."

"Yeah…I guess we are lucky…"

Her smile vanished, as she took a step forward slowly. He never noticed, his gaze on the goggles the entire time. Only when her hand found his shoulder did he look up.

"I'm sorry…"

Taichi blinked and frowned in confusion. What had she to apologize for?

"I…I failed…I failed at my duty….I'm no chosen…I can't even stop darkness in the real world…I don't think I even have my power….that's why Daisuke….that's why Daisuke was taken…I'm so sorry Onii-chan….Taichi….can…can…can you forgive me?"

By the end of her confession, she was hugging her brother from behind tightly. A small smile on his face as he turned and returned her hug gently, stroking back as an older brother would do to comfort his younger sister.

"Hikari…it's not your fault…we…we all were affected…."

"But you're not the child of light!"

She pulled away from him, her eyes filled with tears as she shook her head.

"No, it's my fault…I'm not strong enough….I'm…."

"You're a great person, a wonderful friend and sister, and one of the strongest people I know. Being the child of light is tough…being a chosen one is tough…but you were chosen for a reason."

Hikaru could only hug her brother. Tears slipping down her face. He always did know what to say to make her feel better. Some how she knew, he always would.

Smiling in relief, he returned her hug. Looking out his window the sun set slowly, it's glow a crimson red, like the blood that had dripped from Taichi's hands that altering night a week ago.

"We'll find you Daisuke….I'll find you…I _promise_…."

---------------------------------

Deep with in the bowels of the Digital world, the broken child of Miracles floats deep with a sphere of darkness and despair. Words of pain and doubt whispering to him, his eyes shut as tears seemed to stand still at the edges of his eyes.

The dark being that had been sealed for so long, only smiled. He was the first virus, created from a corrupted angelic digimon, long though defeated by the digidestine long ago. He arose in many a form, using his minions to do his bidding, until he was almost free from his accursed prison.

At one time he thought all hope of escape was lost when the chosen children gave up their power to release his captors and seal him once again in infinite darkness.

"Courage, Friendship, Love, Serenity, Reliability, Knowledge, Hope, Light, Kindness, Fate, and Miracle."

Each digimental named, caused a change in voice, as if the being of darkness was made from many a black heart.

"Those accursed virtues, Gennai really thought they would be enough to keep my sins sealed for ever."

One voice had returned as the first virus smiled manically at Daisuke.

"You…child of Miracles….you shall be the key to destroying the virtues of digital world and releasing my."

Daisuke made no motion, no sound, no sign of life. This caused the first virus to sneer, he hadn't excepted such a thing. He hadn't excepted a human's heart to be so fragile.

"So Gennai, you haven't lost your touch at all…"

With a small smirk of challenge the first virus turned to the now open portal until the light realms of the digital world.

"I shall have it all once more….but I must first claim the pieces of this boys heart…this boy's power…the power of Miracles. But where….where would Gennai place the pieces…."

Red eyes flicked as an idea began to form. Gennai, the guardian of the digital world, keeper of the chosen's power and a servant to the digital masters, the four great beasts who watched over the digital world. The Dragon, The Phoenix, The Tortoise, and The Tiger. He knew the legends well, he'd help made most of them in fact.

Ruby eyes flickering towards the broken boy before him, pearl white teeth began to show as a laugh more horrible then any before echoed from his throat. He knew now, knew just where to find those pieces.

---------

**FanKnight: Well I hoped you all liked it!**

**Taichi: …but nothing happened!**

**Daisuke: Not Yet! But I'm sure it gets REAL good!**

**Taichi: What ever you say Dai-chan…**

**FanKnight: Kawaii! Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**FanKnight: Well I'm glad someone likes this story, though I shall continue non the less! I would greatly appreciate it if reviews would contain helpful criticism. **

**Taichi: GAH! Stop with the big words!**

**Daisuke: Ow…those words made my head hurt! **

**Taichi: Awww my poor Dai-chan!**

**Daisuke: Senpai…not here….**

**Taichi: Aww spoil sport!**

**Daisuke: Fan-San doesn't own Digimon!**

**

* * *

**

"_Digiport Open!" _

Those were the words that began the long journey the chosen children would begin that early Monday morning. They had come from all over, packs strapped to their backs, digivice at the ready as they all followed through the digital portal right behind Taichi.

They had all expected the boy to be down from the beginning but his attitude at the moment scared them in the slightest. Daisuke's digivice clipped to his waist, his own gripped in hand as old goggles tied to a pocket loop.

The gate way to the digital world seemed to twist and groan before bursting apart, spitting out the chosen children into a pile. They groaned the television they'd come from exploded into a rather nice fire display.

Slightly shocked they moved quickly, looking about for their digimon partners.

"Tai!"

A familiar yellowish orange lizard called as he ran towards his human partner.

"Tai! We found him! We found Daisuke!"

The group turned towards the chosen of courage's partner in slight shock. It had been easy, a little too easy.

Holding his breath, he smiled at his old partner watching as the rest of the groups digimon brought for the child of miracles…or so it had seemed.

Taichi frowned, shivering slightly from the look in the boy's eyes. It was Daisuke…in a way, but those eyes….they were blank, lifeless.

"Daisuke…"

The boy's head towards Taichi's a small smile upon his face as he looked at the boy.

"Hello Courage."

The group blinked looking from one goggle boy to the other. Each looking more confused then the next. Each chosen's partner siding with the other, they watched the scene unfold.

"Daisuke…it's me…Taichi…don't you remember?"

"I know who you are Courage…but I'm not who you think I am…"

It was his voice, to this Taichi was admit. But it was cold, lifeless, almost dead in a way. Those once beautiful amber eyes were now almost a complete black, his hair seemed faded if not dull. It's usual sheen gone.

"Then who are you if you're not Daisuke?"

Yamato was the first to ask, Taichi's face hidden from the group as he soaked it all in. Daisuke only smiled at Yamato.

"Well, I was wondering when one of you would ask. I am the Miracle of Courage."

The group blinked, Ken stepping forward slowly and looking the boy over. He was dressed in nothing but boxer shorts, thinking the digimon had patched some together for the decency of it all.

At the mention of his virtue his head rose. Blinking he scratched his eyes, his chocolate eyes wavering in confusion.

"The Miracle of…Courage?"

"Yes."

"Could you…explain that to us?"

The Miracle only nodded, looking to Ken who had asked. He liked the boy, he'd always been one of the brighter ones in the group.

"I am the embodied form of the Miracle of Courage, when the child of Miracles was broken, lost to the darkness, his power was split as a last stand to stop the sin's of the digital world from rising again. I am one of the eleven."

"Eleven?"

"Yes, there is a Miracle for every virtue, as there is a sin."

Blinking Sora was the next to speak, as she smiled nervously.

"So….there ten more Daisuke running around here?"

"Eleven."

"Eleven?"

"We are but embodiments of the chosen's power, his body still lies in this world. In total there are Twelve Miracles."

Groaning Hikari looked at the boy with a slight frown.

"So there are Eleven more Daisuke to find? And what will happen when we find them all? Will Dai-chan return to normal?"

"No child of Light, not even with the Miracles will the boy's heart return."

Each sighed and frowned, thinking of what their next move would be.

"Then…why are you Courage?"

The Miracle of Courage grinned now as he stepped forward, close to Taichi.

"He always favored you the most. I am Courage, and to you I am here to grant the power to fight the sin that lies with in the darkness."

"The Sin?"

"Cowardess."

"Cowardess?"

"Yes, for every virtue there is a sin, one that was sealed by the creature, the darkness that took the child of Miracles. However…with the power of the other virtues victory might be plausible."

Mimi blinked as she bit her lower lip, her eyes looking up to the sky.

"So….will Agumon be able to warp digivolve again once Tai receives this power?"

"You have that power now, but with this power, he will be able to fight of the sins of the digital world."

Mimi blinked, looking at her partner and smiling.

"Looks like Lilymon is back in action."

Her rookie leveled partner only smiled and giggled.

Taichi sighed shaking his head as he looked at this fake Daisuke.

"Do you know where Daisuke is?"

The Miracle frowned, his eyes seeming to spark with something.

"You of all people should know where to find him Courage…after all his heart ….I will give you my power…use it well."

"Wait! What about his heart?"

It was too late, as Taichi glowed a brilliant gold. The symbol for Miracles and Courage joining into one as Agumon too glowed before both returned to normal.When the glow had gone so had the Miracle of Courage.

Growling softly Taichi kicked the ground hard, looking up into the sky before looking to his group.

"Ready?"

"Tai…"

"Come on then…"

They didn't follow for a moment, each looking to their partners and then to their neighbors before doing so. Each could tell now, before anything could happen. It was going to be a long rescue.

* * *

He whimpered into the darkness, the warmth of his Senpai seemed to surround him. The darkness was so thick though, and the whispers of the sins about him seemed to null the warm Courage gave. Courage alone could not save him, he'd need the others. His eyes opened slowly, his lips parting as he floated still.

"Taichi…."

* * *

**FanKnight: Yeah yeah, I know nothing happened really. I just wanted to give you guys a few hints for the future!**

**Taichi: Booo!**

**Daisuke: Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**FanKnight: Wow, 3 reviews from when I last checked! Oh well, I shall continue forward for the sake of my sanity and the sanity of Taichi-Kun and Dai-Chan!**

**Taichi: Damn straight!**

**Daisuke: Yay! Knight-San doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02!**

**Taichi: Nope, sure doesn't!**

The moons of the digital world could not have been more beautiful that night, though all but one of the chosen children enjoyed their beauty. He leaned against a firm tree, looking into the darkness of the forest they'd set up camp in.

His hair seeming to spike more then usual, Hikari had said his hair matched his mood most times and now they could tell he was on edge. Agumon sat against the tree, half awake half asleep as he awaited his partner's movements. All of the digimon had yet to meet the new enemy but knew from tales of old just what this virus could do if unleashed.

Takeru sighed, scratching his blonde hair on the back of his neck as he watched Taichi stare off into the darkness. His brown eyes void of all emotion, void of all what they used to hold.

"You think he'll be ok?"

His question posed to the boy's sister, the girl in question sat between his legs, a blanket around them both as they had been star gazing.

"I don't know…he took it really hard….just seeing Daisuke again…well…it kinda jumbled him up…he didn't even want to talk to me about it…"

Takeru only nodded, squeezing the girl in his arms reassuringly. She smiled and leaned into his embrace, feeling guilty that his brother couldn't share this feeling she had with the one he held dear to his heart.

"Takeru…do….do you think it's my fault?"

"What?"

"Do…do you think it's my fault Daisuke was taken?"

The blonde boy blinked, frowning a bit in concern as he held onto his girlfriend a bit tighter.

"Now why would you ask that? There was nothing we could do, nothing any of us could do."

"But…my crest…"

"Is of the light."

"Exactly, my power should have been enough too-"

"To what? Stop a monster it too all of the digimental to just contain? Sorry Kari but I don't think we could have done much…even if Daisuke was here now…I don't think we'd have the power to stop that monster…let alone cage if back up."

She was silent awhile, taking in all he'd said. His voice had been calm the entire time but she couldn't help but feel he too felt guilty. He was the chosen of Hope, Despair his opposite. She gave a small smile and turned towards him, his gaze was upon the stars a sad frown upon his face.

"Don't worry…He doesn't blame you either…"

The blonde's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled down towards the child of light.

"Always could read me couldn't you…"

"Always could and always will….it's like you said….were just not strong enough right now…"

Her heart seemed to stop the moment, his embrace tightened to a level she knew all to well. the second she was warm, his warmth had vanished as the blonde was sent flying over head. The laugh of a digimon cackling behind her she jumped forward, landing and rolling best she could. Turning her eyes widened to find LadyDevimon sneering at her.

How? How had that demon digmon gotten into the camp!

"Well, well, if it isn't the light, guess I found the right place! Prepare child, I shall your power to release the sin you seal!"

Her eyes widening in fear, she took a step back. A small fear filled smile forced it's way to her lips as she held out her digivice.

"Gatomon!"

_**Digerbug**_

_**Gatomon** digivolve to **Angewoman**_

The demon digmon turned only to see pink light flooding the area. Her eyes widened as she flew back a ways, her hands covering her face from the powerful light.

"I was wondering when you'd show up blondy!"

The whining sound of the digivice and the scream of Takeru being thrown drew the other chosen into battle mode, yet each found themselves into a waiting position as several Devimon blocked their way to help the chosen of light.

"I wish I could say it's good to see you again LadyDevimon, but I don't lie."

Angewoman smirked, her angelic glow so apparent in the darkness of the night.

"Hmph, see your cocky as ever, guess I'll just have to change that!"

The two angels flew high unto the sky, Hikari shouting to Angewoman to go for it. The angel of light nodded and smiled once before flying fast, her hands before her as she spun and smashed her legs into LadyDevimon.

The fallen angel digimon growled and spun, smacking the angel of light in the back hard enough to send her down a ways.

"Heavenly Cross!"

"Shadow Wave!"

The two angel digimon's attacks collided, a wave of power blowing them both back as the growled in slight frustration.

"I'll deal with you after I finish off your partner."

"What!"

With a laugh more sinister LadyDevimon dived, she'd tricked Angewoman into a stand point to which she was closer to the child of light then the light angel.

"No! Hikari!"

The angel digimon flew fast, her arms beside her as she smashed them together, pulling them apart to call upon her heavenly powers once again.

"You shall not touch her! Heavenly Cross!"

Turning just in time to see the attack the fallen angel digimon screamed, her form scrambling for a bit before she fell to the ground in a heap. Steam rising from her body as she growled, slowly crawling towards the child of light.

Hikari stood in fear, shaking as Angewoman breathed hard, unable to move from putting most of her energy into the attack.

"Run Hikari!"

LadyDevimon cackled at this, her demonic aura keeping the girl paralyzed with fear.

"Fool! She can't! I have her trapped in my power!"

The fallen angel's hand rose to claim the child's life with her own attack; a burst of light came from behind the girl, a tanned boy with scarlet hair hugged her tightly from behind.

Hikari blushed brightly in shock as she looked to see Daisuke smiling to her, he was stark naked but she was glad he was safe.

"Daisu-"

"There's no time for that…I must give you my power…the sin's are growing stronger…you and the other's must find the other miracles quickly before the virus digimon become too strong."

"Wait!"

In a flash of light, the symbols of light and miracle became one, Hikari glowed a bright gold; Angewoman as well. Tears falling from her eyes she cried out, at her weakness, at her fear, at the pain her missing friend caused.

"**_Angewoman_**!"

_**Digerbug**_

_**Angewoman **digivolve to **Ophanimon **_

The fallen angel digmon turned, her sneer almost over bearing as she looked to see the new angel digmon's form.

"That's….that's not possible!"

Her voice was shaken as Angewoman's mega form had changed.

Hikari smiled smugly as her eyes shimmered with tears.

"Take her down!"

The mega level digimon nodded but once, her spear to the air, a powerful light fell down, like the stars above came forth to her beckoning.

"Celestial Javelin!"

In a scream that could only be defined as pure pain, the fallen angel digimon burst into date, her egg flying far as the mega angel digimon burst into light, it's form changing into a tired Gatomon.

Hikari caught her as she fell. Smiling at her partner she hugged the cat digimon tightly as she fell to her knees in tears.

"I'm sorry Daisuke…"

As the screams of the Devimon filled the night air the chosen circled about the child of light. Worry upon their battle worn faces as she starred up at them smiling sadly.

Taichi gave a faint smile as Takeru hugged his sister tightly, his lip bleeding from being tossed, Patamon asleep on his head not looking to great either.

As the younger kids slept, deserving a good rest after the surprise attack, the older kids held a meeting.

"Angewoman has a new evolution…"

"But how?"

"The power of Miracles."

The elder chosen looked to their leader now as Taichi smiled numbly.

"We all saw the light before Angewoman digivolved again...her miracle must have saved her just in time….which means…"

"Daisuke is one step closer to waking up…."

They were silent a moment, knowing full well what would happen the child of Miracles would awake. Despair would have his wish, and the sins of the digital world would be released, unless they could free the boy from the viruses grasp.

"We'll have to find him….before we wake him…"

"Yeah, easier said then done…."

"Should we split up?"

"No…we're stronger together…besides…he probably wants that to happen."

"Yeah…just like the dark masters did…."

Silence again took hold over each as they stood now looking to one another.

"Taichi…about Daisuke…"

"What about him?"

The boy's voice was rough now, defensive at the mere mention of the younger boy's name.

"You know…what might happen…and what you'll have to do if it does…"

"I know ok! Now can we just **_drop_** it!"

They nodded, Taichi sighing at their winces. He gave a small smile as he looked to them all.

"Sorry….I know….and…I'll do it…..just…let me hope it doesn't happen…ok?"

They nodded, some what cautious of his actions now. He had become short with all of them but Hikari and Agumon but even they knew he'd turn on them soon enough. He took it so hard, as if he'd failed the younger boy to the point of no return. Taichi had cried for the first time in three years that night, and at that moment he promised himself he wouldn't again until Daisuke was back and in his arms, safe and sound like he should have been.

Looking to the heaven's the elder chosen looked on in wonder at what awaited them at the rising of the golden sun.

Light, light filled the sphere of sins as Daisuke woke just a bit more. The warmth of courage and light just enough to keep the sins but a whisper. Their cold thoughts but a wave now, no longer a tsunami.

Despair smiled as two of the twelve sins were now free. He chuckled, as he knew the children had no clue just what was truly going on. He'd barely understood it himself at first, but now it had come together. The Chosen, the Digmental, The Miracles, and Daisuke's heart were all connected. He'd had a grand grace of luck when he took the boy. One the Chosen Children would pay for dearly.

**FanKnight: Well there was a long chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Daisuke: Please! Please! PLEASE review! **

**Taichi: Oi, yeah review makes him write faster….**


	4. Chapter 4

**FanKnight: Well that's some encouragement! 7 reviews now! Awsome!**

**Taichi: Yeah…I guess…**

**Daisuke: Awww don't be so down Taichi-Senpai!**

**Taichi: I…I can't help it…your still trapped in the story…and…it makes my heart hurt…**

**Daisuke: oh….awww it's ok! You'll save me! Just like always!**

**FanKnight: eh…hehe…about that guys….uhm…**

**Daisuke: I'd run if I were you…**

**Taichi: WHAT?**

**FanKnight: MEEP!**

**Daisuke: Knight-San doesn't own Digimon adventure 02, and he's about to loose his head too! RUN KNIGHT-SAN RUN!**

**------**

It'd been a week since the chosen had returned. Thing however had gone non to well. After the attack at camp, several more powerful digimon began to turn on the chosen children. Somehow empowered by darkness, the chosen seemed to wane from battle, almost afraid of it.

All but two; Taichi and Hikari Yagami. The group knew the two were strong willed but, it was almost uncanny how it was happening.

Koushirou had determined it was the power of Miracles that kept them safe, but why the others were so afraid was unknown.

"I still don't get it Koushi-kun, I mean if Darkness empowers the virus digimon, and Cowardess keeps us helpless in fights, the what would the other sins do to us?"

The child of serenity asked, smiling as she looked over her boyfriend's shoulder viewing his laptop carefully.

A faint blush from her closeness as he cleared his throat. Smiling oddly as he explained his theories further.

"I believe, that when all twelve Miracles are together, in the form of the chosen children, then the sins can be sealed once more. Further more, I've found a little something about the one who took Daisuke."

"What!"

Covering his ears, from his girlfriend's cry of shock, she drew the others near. Face a deep red, the child of knowledge only continued as the all listened intently.

"After talking with Gennai, I've discovered, through his archives of coarse, that the first virus was the first sin of the digital world."

"Wha? So that thing…wasn't man made?"

"Apparently so, or rather it was man made at first and something happened to it, another possibility is that it was originally a digimon that fell into darkness, or the virus corrupted. There's no data to prove either though."

The group nodded as Taichi looked the screen over, licking his lips before he asked his question hopefully.

"So…can you tell me where Daisuke is…?"

At this Koushirou grinned, his eyes seeming to sparkle as Taichi looked hopeful.

"I thought you'd never ask, After finding out just what these 'sins' were, I created a program to scan for them, taking into account the thing that took Daisuke was called 'Despair', I'm 99.9 sure now, Daisuke is there."

A slightly tanned finger pointed to a mountain top, a map of the digital world revealing to be Virtue point.

"What! But isn't that where –"

"Where our crests…and the virtues we possess were harnessed? Yes.."

"Then…we have to go back to where this all began?"

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy Taichi…"

"What? Why not…it's not that far a walk, only a few hours –"

"What I mean, is Despair isn't that stupid. He knows with every Miracle we harness another sin we set free. Even though we and our partners are protected from the sin's the rest of the digimon aren't."

"So…you're saying…"

"With every Miracle we harness, another sin we set loose to torment the digital world…and what's worse yet…soon after they're released they take on digital forms…"

"They turn into digimon?"

"Correct, but that's not what's really important….we have to destroy these sin digimon in order to take out the barriers surrounding the peak of the mountain."

"…."

"I'm sorry Taichi…but you'll have to wait a bit longer before we can save Daisuke…"

"….Thanks Koushirou…."

"No problem, I'm working on a program now that'll scan for the sin digimon's locations."

"Great…I'll be taking my watch now, keep up the good work…"

"Thanks...I will…"

With that the group dispersed, off to their duties for the moment, before another battle was sure to ensue. The child of Serenity how ever had other plans.

"Kou-Kun…?"

"Yes Mimi?"

"Why didn't you tell Taichi-kun, you'd gotten your Miracle…?"

"I….didn't want him to feel any worse then he already does…"

"Oh….don't you think he'd be mad if he found out on his own?"

"I…don't think he'd really mind…though…now that three of us have our Miracles…Daisuke should be well conscious, even if he can't move or speak yet."

Mimi nodded, looking up at the clear blue sky, her eyes traveling towards the peak of the once beautiful Virtue point.

"We're hurting this world…."

"What?"

Her eyes down cast she looked towards a dying flower at her feet.

"In order to fight this evil…we have to find the Miracles…and when we do…we drain the digital world of that virtue…but…also…we let loose a sin to fill that void…are you sure we need this power to save Daisuke?"

"Mimi…"

They were both silent for a bit before the child of Knowledge smiled, his hand guiding her chin to meet his face. A light kiss was planted upon her lips, causing her to blink.

"I love that about you, no matter what the out come or what's on the line you always think of the big picture and of just who it involves…."

She smiled blushing slightly from the kiss and his words.

"But you don't have to worry, when we defeat the sin digimon, we'll free the digital world of it once and for all, so…think of it as spilling soda and cleaning it up.."

With a bright smile upon her face, the chosen of Serenity hugged her boyfriend tightly, planting a rather large and sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"This is what _I_ love about _you_, Kou-kun…no matter what, you can always make me smile."

It was once again Koushirou's turn to blush as he laughed a bit nervously, his girlfriend giggling as she stood.

"I'll go get started on cooking lunch, I hope you have more luck."

With a quick peck on his cheek, he sighed watching the chosen girl run off with her partner he smiled, his eyes turning to the laptop screen he began once again with his programming hopping to finish before another attack.

**-----**

**FanKnight: Well, another 'boring' chapter, but one that lets a kitten out of the bag!**

**Daisuke: Oh…you're evil….**

**Taichi: I'm going to kill you now…**

**FanKnight: MEEEP! PLEASE REVIEW BEFORE TAICHI KILLS ME!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FanKnight: Well this chapter will have yet another plot twist but for all you die hard Taisuke fans, like my self. There will be a Taisuke moment in this fic, even though 40 of the fic Taisuke-ish, I thought I'd write in a little moment for our main pairing! **

**Daisuke: Yay! Hug!**

**Taichi: Heh, a little more then a hug Dai.**

**Daisuke: Uhm…a long hug?**

**FanKnight: I'm sorry Dai-chan he…he threatened to give me a noogie!**

**Taichi: Damn straight! I've gone 4 chapters and I haven't once gotten to hold my Dai-kun!**

**Daisuke: Uhm….then…what …**

**FanKnight: I don't think you'll mind Dai-chan!**

**Daisuke: ohhh boy…**

**Taichi: I can't wait! Fan-San doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02!**

--------

"Taichi we need a break…"

It was his sister's voice he knew it, they'd marched on for five hours now. Only stopping once to get a good site on where the first sin digimon hid.

Hardened brown eyes turned, the exhausted looks from his team mates and fellow chosen were enough to wear his resolve as he sighed in defeat.

"I guess…I am getting hungry…."

Cheers and sighs of relief filled the air, Hikari smiling as Taichi hadn't eaten since they'd gotten to the digital world but once. How he found the energy to keep fighting was beyond her, Agumon kept a close eye on his partner though just in case.

Sora frowned though; she knew Taichi couldn't keep up this fight much longer. She watched from afar as the other's set up camp for lunch. His eyes were so heavy, dark circles under them had formed from lack of sleep and food.

She held her breath as he seemed to have gotten thin, frail almost in the past two weeks. They had battled many a dark digimon on their quest to find the sin digimon and the miracles.

So far, Courage, Light, Knowledge, and Reliability had been found. Each time a Miracle was found, their digimon could digivolve once more, though no one knew what it meant for WarGreymon as he already held a mega level title.

Yamato blinked noticing Sora's frown and gave a soft smile. His hand giving her shoulder a soft squeeze as she smiled slightly. He knew Taichi almost as well as Daisuke and Hikari did. Though he could tell, sooner or later Taichi would indeed fail if something was not done soon. The boy seemed to loose the will to go on with each passing day, as if his heart was draining every bit of his strength.

Koushirou had said each sin would affect them until the Miracle of the sin was found. They were no longer paralyzed by fear, nor were they left in the darkness, information of the sin's and of battles coming soon was coming every day, and they found power in each other once again.

Though all faith now relied on two Miracles needed the most, the two chosen of those Miracles couldn't help but feel some what bad, as if they were to blame.

Love, with the power of Love Taichi could once again fight with full valor. Hope, with the power of Hope, Taichi could once again press forward.

"Look out!"

Those words, came fast as a sphere of fire sent the group running. Each clutching their digivice, Yamato growled as enough was enough, he'd handle this one personally.

"Gabumon!"

_**Digerbug**_

_**Gabumon** warp digivolve to **MetalGarurumon**_

From the sphere came forth a wave of fire, a seemingly endless supply of Candlemon springing forth, ready for battle. Yet Yamato and MetalGarurumon had other plans.

"Go!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Squeals of cold came in such a hurry the chosen child could only watch on as the Candlemon froze in place, a few managing to break free, the rest bursting into data.

"You can not destroy us all! We are empowered by the sin digimon of Darkness!"

Yamato only smiled, as MetalGarurumon prepared another attack, the other chosen giving rather insane looking smiles as the Candlemon began to understand just what their mission had been.

"W-wait please!"

"Why should we? You tried to kill us."

"I…I can help you get that kid!"

"Hah, there's no way into the mountain with out destroying the barriers! We know!"

"N-no! I mean…you can't get **_in_ **but you can bring _him **out**_."

"What are you doing! You can't tell thing tha- "

The Candelmon who'd spoken against the idea was promptly frozen, bursting into data moments later as Yamato and now Taichi grew impatient.

"Start talking, and we might let you go."

"L-look a-all I k-know is that when you find the 'right' Miracles, you can bring the kid to ya, a-and that the Miracles are drawn to you when your virtue is shinning the brightest!"

Yamato looked to Taichi who blinked, thinking a moment before grinning. Nodding to Yamato the chosen of Friendship signaled his partner.

"Have a good trip!"

"What!"

With words now useless the mega level digimon sent the remaining Candelmon flying, it wouldn't delete them, but it would give them a headache when they landed.

An hour seemed to pass quickly as the chosen recapped over the new information. Koushirou taking it all in, thinking of any clue the Candlemon had revealed. His eyes widened as he looked to a puzzled Yamato!

"The Seal!"

"The Seal? What's so special about it? It failed remember?"

"No, I mean the words Despair spoke when he was first freed! He just **_gave _**us how to get Daisuke back!"

"What!"

Taichi was now before Koushirou his eyes wide as he gripped the shorter boy's shirt tightly.

"You mean we can save Dai _now_?"

Koushirou smiled slightly as he pulled Taichi's hands from his shirt, smiling he looked back to his computer pulling up the file and looking the words over carefully.

"This is great! We only need to find Yamato's Miracle and we can bring Daisuke back to us!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, listen to this!"

"From Courage, shall Miracle spring, Friendship, Knowledge, Reliability it's wings."

"So…how do we…"

"I'm thinking if you wish for it hard enough Taichi, then it'll happen…once we get Yamato's Miracle of course."

Taichi smiled, for the first time in two weeks a real smile formed on his face.

"Then what are we waiting for? Someone hug Yamato! Get his virtue started up already!"

Yamato blushed, as the female chosen all began to grin.

"Don't worry Taichi…we'll get him to glow."

Yamato began to back away slowly, as the looks upon the girl's faces could only mean trouble and the kind only women could cause.

Taichi could only sigh, as Yamato's pleas and yelps for help brought forward no Miracle. An hour later the poor blonde was covered in kisses, all of which were from a certain red headed chosen, the other female destine only giggling and watching on as the chosen of love seemingly 'tortured' her friend.

Taichi could only sigh and look about, whining slightly as it'd been three hours now.

"Yama-chan! Come on!"

Yamato only growled, picking up a frying pan he shot up, Sora blinking in confusion as the blonde marched over to his long time best friend and promptly smashed the pan into the back of his friend's thick skull.

"You whining won't help Taichi!"

Falling to the ground and whimpering about his new bump, Yamato blinked as a golden glow came about him, the group turned Taichi crawling about to see as a smiling Daisuke walked towards the blonde slowly.

"Friendship…what a most honorable meeting, I am glad we could meet before I am to give you my power…."

"Daisuke…"

"He will be here soon, thank you for watching over his heart while he is unable too."

"What?"

In a burst of golden light, Gabumon and Yamato blinked glowing for a moment before the glow was gone.

"Yama!"

The blonde chosen had only a second before the spiky hair brunette had promptly glomped him to the ground.

"Oh Yamato! This is great! We can get Dai-kun back! We can get my Dai-kun back!"

Yamato blinked a moment, before grinning down at Taichi.

"Since when was Daisuke, **_your_** Dai-kun?"

Taichi blushed, grumbling as the chosen children began to laugh and grin at their leader.

"Oh come on! I wanna see him!"

The group laughed before nodding, grinning Taichi stood in a group of four. Looking at each with a huge, somewhat goofy smile.

"Ok, Taichi, Now wish…wish like no tomorrow."

Taichi's smile slowly faded as he began to concentrate, the other three chosen closing their eyes as well. Each beginning to glow as the other's were at the ready should something go amiss.

"Daisuke…."

Taichi's whisper seemed to be the over flow of power as the four's glow burst unto the sky, a seal symbol much like the one on despair shattered and from it's remains came a flash of gold. A roar of pure rage echoed the lands, as they knew it had worked.

Something was wrong though, the flash of golden light was flying away, where it would land meant Daisuke would be there. Taichi ran, faster then he thought possible his eyes on the golden stream of light as a sphere fell faster, bursting apart to reveal a body, seeming no larger then a dot at such heights.

"Daisuke!"

Running even faster if possible the chosen of Courage lept for the boy's body as the great digital river caused an obstacle.

"Taichi!"

He could hear his name, sense his friends…his partner…but none of it mattered.

'Please…please…Daisuke…'

Clenching his eyes shut, he seemed to hold his breath. His eyes widening as soft flesh made contact. Clutching the unconscious boy to him, both were lost to the great river, the chosens' cries lost as the two goggle boys were swept unto the falls, a faint golden shimmer and then nothing.

"Taichi….Daisuke….no…."

----------------------------------

FanKnight: Well? Whacha think? I know a cliffy but I just HAD to write this up!

Taichi: I'm happy!

Daisuke: but…but…but…

Taichi: Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

**FanKnight: O0o0o yet another chapter in this ficcy of mine!**

**Taichi: Get on with it!**

**Daisuke: Awww poor Taichi-Senpai!**

**Taichi: Oi…why are you so cute?**

**Daisuke: hehe born that way! Knight-kun doesn't own Digimon Adventure 02**

**Taichi: Oh…and to ****LanHikari2000x**** Thanks for the review! To answer your question though…**

**Daisuke: Hehe, Digerbug is the word in this fiction to signify that a digivolution is taking place, just a little something the writer put in, though he thinks he hears it every time the show views a digimon digivolving!**

**FanKnight: Oh yeah, Dai-chan, what next you'll tell them my boxer size?**

**Taichi: He won't but I will!**

**FanKnight: GAH! **

------------------------------------------------

"Taichi…Daisuke….no…"

Hikari's tears seemed to sparkle as she watched the two goggle boys vanish into the great digital river. Takeru trying to pull her back, she struggled screaming her brother's name out as she tried to pull them back, as if trying to will time backwards.

"Let me go Takeru! I can save them!"

"No you can't!"

Finally seeming to snap from her daze of saving her brother she looked to the chosen of hope, a sad smile upon his face as she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his chest as she let her tears fall.

"Gomamon, I want you to check it out."

Jyou murmured as his partner nodded and dove into the great river. His eyes widening as his partner was thrown from the river.

"Fools!"

The voice was spine shivering as a large black Seadramon sprang forth, it's eyes red as blood as it prepared to launch it's attacks.

"Into the forest!"

"But Taichi and Daisuke!"

"They'd want us to be safe first! Now more it Yagami!"

Sora's voice was oddly calm at the moment as their digital partners distracted the Seadramon long enough for them to escape into the even more oddly quiet forest. Breaths coming in gulps, the chosen looked to Yamato who looked up at the sky.

"Taichi…Daisuke…we need you…"

A time passed and the digital moons rose high now, Yamato looking unto the stars before turning to his friends and team mates. With a sad smile he looked to each before looking down at his digivice.

"I know Taichi said we should stick together…but…right now…I think we should split into groups…we'll cover more ground…and it seems that each Miracle is capable of destroying a sin digimon...at least…in theory…"

His eyes flashing towards Koushirou, who frowned a moment before nodding.

"If Taichi…no…when we find Taichi and Daisuke…they'll need our help…and right now…the best thing we can do is destroy the sin digimon as soon as possible…"

Hikari nodded, Takeru holding her hand tightly in his own.

"So…we'll split up like this…"

-----------------------------------------

Taichi groaned, his entire body seemed ache but a soft warm touch seemed to make all else fade. Opening his eyes slowly, he nearly jumped a mile. Daisuke sat before him, smiling lazily as he stroked the older boy's bangs away from his face.

"Da…Daisuke…you're…awake?"

The boy merely smiled, his eyes barely open as he poked Taichi lightly in the chest. The older boy's heart racing as the younger, still nude crawled close to his idol.

"Nng...warm…"

Were his only words as he seemed to fit perfectly against Taichi's body. Blushing to say the least, Taichi wrapped his arms around Daisuke looking about for his pack he found it a few feet away.

Blinking he looked about, wondering just where they were. His eyes washed over the small cave, the sound of the river spilling over into a waterfall told him everything. With a small sigh of relief he picked the younger boy up and reseated himself next to his damp pack.

Grinning as the pack had protected most of the contents he pulled out a pair of boxers and shirt. His face a deep hue of red, he dressed the younger boy. A small smile on his face as Daisuke seemed to melt into each of Taichi's touches.

"Mm...Taichi-Senpai?"

"Y-yeah?"

Opening his eyes slowly Daisuke only gave a tired smile. He slowly rubbed his cheek against the older boy's hand before burying himself into the elder's neck; his words were soft as he felt so tired.

"I don't wanna sleep anymore….but…I can't…help it…"

Taichi only smiled nervously and zipped his pack up, he held up his and Daisuke's digivice to find the other digidestine splitting up. His eyes narrowed as he found them in groups of three and four.

"Damn it…"

He frowned before looking around for an exit besides the falls. A small smile came upon his lips as he noticed a bit of light peaking into the cave.

"Might as well give it a try…"

Slipping his pack on he carefully placed Daisuke unto his back as well, grinning as he adjusted the younger boy to where his pack seemed to fit like a car seat. Chuckling as he began towards the light he held out his digivice, glad it gave a soft glow always in the dark.

--------------------------------------------------

Despair roared loudly, atop virtue point. His mind racing he scanned the digital world for those horrible little children. A sneer upon his face as their crests blocked his scans every time.

"I'll find you brats…and when I do…I'll have that boy back…one way…or another…I shall release my brethren…."

Smashing his claw like hand into the ground, he called forth give shadowed digimon. A smirk upon his face as he looked to each.

"Bring them to me…dead…or alive….and while you're at it…delete their partners. I don't need any more surprises when the time comes. "

The five nodded before vanishing back unto shadow.

This was the beginning…..the beginning of a war.

-------------------------------------------

FanKnight: Kinda short…but very foreshadowing!

Taichi: Yup sure was! Dai-kun was so cute too!

Daisuke: eh….sure….please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**FanKnight: Well I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to come up with this new chapter, I've been just overworked with other things. I'm leaving for Hawaii next week, so updating will be hard as my uncle has horrible net, but the good news! I'll have plenty of time to write up the next chapter if I don't have it up before I leave! **

**As always, your reviews mean the world to this writer! Your encouragement is what keeps me going when I think I've hit a road bump! Thank you for all of them! **

**I do not own Digimon. **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Despair growled, as the corrupted Digimon heard once more that **annoying** high pitched squeal, followed by that _other_ horrid sound.

_**Digerbug **_

It had been a week since he'd lost his hold on the chosen of miracles and yet, these children persisted. One by one his sin Digimon seemed to fall, until all but three remained.

Eyes glowing a fierce red he gave a small scoff seeing finally the two he'd been waiting to show themselves.

Taichi and Daisuke.

If the creature had lips they would have pursed together before a sinister grin would form.

"Finally…they've come into the open…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi sighed, his shirt ripped rather badly revealing his smooth skin and well formed six pack of abdominal muscles. His digivice clutched in one hand, he couldn't help but grin at the sight of day light. Crawling from the rocky exit of the cavern he groaned as his entire body seemed to ache.

Standing slowly the sun kissed goggle boy stretched, sighing as the muscles too seemed to sigh in relief from their over use. Glancing back towards the entrance the chosen of courage gave a small grin as a younger chosen crawled out, hauling Taichi's pack with a frown and deep look of concentration.

His short spiky hair seeming to stick to his caramel shaded skin, his eyes seemed to be alight with fire as he gave a final huff, throwing the pack up onto the ground. Following the pack he lay against the pack in a heap, breathing hard as Taichi gave a small grin as he knelt next to the younger chosen.

"Having troubles Kohai?"

Daisuke gave a small glare before reaching out for Taichi's throat, growling as he did. However as he tried such an action, the pack restrained him rather well, and with a small yelp he fell back into his heap and groaned. His muscles throbbing from over use.

With a moan of pain Daisuke let himself lay against the rather large pack, his chest rising and falling fast as he tried to catch his breath. Shutting his eyes he seemed to go limp for a moment as he groaned.

Taichi grinning slightly, put a hand on his kohai's forehead. Grinning as the younger grabbed the hand and pulled him closer. Eyes burning brightly with the fires of courage Daisuke spoke rather hoarsely.

"Get…this thing…off me…."

Taichi could only chuckle before unsnapping the locks that held the pack on Daisuke. Releasing the younger chosen, was a mistake as the moment the sweating, and slightly grouchy teen was free, he promptly tackled his older counterpart.

"Argh!"

"Haha!"

Allowing himself to be pinned, Taichi grinned at his younger friend who straddled Taichi and rubbed his hands together as if plotting some evil torture he would inflict upon the older chosen.

"I've got you now Senpai! Now you'll pay for making me carry that thing up here!"

Taichi only rose an eyebrow grinning as he replied calmly.

"It's not my fault you lost."

Eyes narrowing the younger chosen only pouted, looking away, his eyes grew wide as staring at the two stood a large black dragon like creature. Rows upon rows of yellow teeth greeted the two Taichi promptly rolled to his right, to avoid a large black claw smashing the two into chosen pulp.

"Crap."

Taichi murmured as he hoisted Daisuke over his shoulder with ease, the younger boy squeaking as with his free shoulder he grabbed his pack and made a run for it.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!"

Taichi yelped as the black dragon Digimon opened it rather nasty mouth, a black and blue flame growing before shooting out in rapid fire at the two chosen.

Daisuke's eyes widening as he began to scream, the flames coming closer and closer each time the fiery black spheres explodes upon contact with the ground only a few feet from the two retreating chosen.

"Senpai! Faster! Faster!"

"You're not helping Daisuke!"

"AHH! FASTER!!"

The soccer star had only so much stamina left sadly as the long seven day climb out of the waterfall prison having drained most of it. His breath's coming in gasps he jumped to the side, throwing his pack unto the ground; he dropped Daisuke a moment later next to it.

His eyes shaking with worry and thought he quickly knelt down next to the younger chosen, planting a quick kiss on his forehead he whispered his plan quickly.

"Stay here…there's food and a sleeping bag in the pack, you'll be fine...I'll come back for you…I promise…"

With a second kiss to the younger boy's forehead, while shoving his digivice into his arms Taichi was off, grinning as he stood in the beasts path for a moment. His middle finger pulling on his left eyelid, he stuck his tongue out and yelled rather loudly at the beast.

"Hah! You call that aim?! My grandma can throw better then you!"

With a roar of anger the beast charged after the older boy, whose eyes widened before he took off in the opposite direction of Daisuke. Through brush and wood, he ran the dragon Digimon burning away Taichi's trail as he did.

Daisuke's eyes wavering he blushed as the older boy's lips made contact with his skin. A shiver running down his spine he was barely able to understand what the older boy was doing. A frown formed upon his lips as he shoved something into his arms and left. With a small _hmph_ Daisuke looked down to see his digivice. Eyes widening he now seemingly understood what was going on.

"Taichi! NO!"

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

Taichi whispered as the woods seemed to end upon a cliff, rather large and jagged looking spikes lying ready for him at the bottom. Laughing rather loudly the leader of the chosen looked back to see the dragon licking it's scaly beak.

"You'll make a lovely dinner."

It hissed as it opened it mouth to fire a final blast at the chosen of courage.

Taichi only laughed, a grin upon his lips as he held out his digivice. The lights in Taichi's eyes opening as a midsized orange dinosaur Digimon jumped from the burning brush.

"Taichi!"

"Agumon!"

_**Digerbug**_

In a flash of light, the once orange dinosaur Digimon vanished, revealing a golden WarGreymon. With a seemingly impossible smirk, the mega level Digimon gave a swift kick, sending the dragon's jaw upward, the fire now reigning down.

"WarGreymon! Let's end this!"

The golden Digimon only chuckled, before raising his armored hands.

"Fire of Courage!"

The mega level Digimon roared, and giant golden terra force forming, and smashing into the black dragon Digimon. The dragon screeched in pain, seeming to destabilize for a moment before coming back together, Particles flying from it's being it eyed Taichi and hissed.

"Despair…never said…you were…courage…."

With a final breath, the great black dragon burst into data, GoldenWarGreymon bursting into light, Koromon sighing in relief as he slumped into the ground. Taichi blinked once before he too slumped to the ground. Patting his partner on the head he gave a grin, Koromon grinning as well.

This moment however, didn't last long as most moments did in the digital world as a rather familiar voice screamed through the now burnt woods.

"_**TAICHI**_-SENPAI!!! AHHHHH"

With a blink, Taichi jumped up, grabbing his partner on the way he ran into through the way he'd come, only to find his kohai on the ground, covered in suet…laughing.

"Ahhh! Stop it DemiVeemon! Stop! Hahahahahaha Th-that tickles!"

Taichi blinked, and sighed forcing a grin as he watched the younger chosen laugh and giggle as his partner had found him, and gave him a rather friendly welcome. Eyeing Koromon Taichi gave a small smirk, Koromon only chuckling as he'd been off finding the smaller chosen's partner before meeting up with Taichi.

Daisuke only began to pout as the small blue Digimon clung to the side of his face, planting a small kiss and hugging his human partners head tightly.

"I mished juu Daisukeh!"

DemiVemon said with another giggle, as Daisuke pulled his partner into an embrace.

"I missed ya too buddy."

The smaller boy replied before looking up to see Taichi and Koromon eyeing the two.

"You screamed…."

"..erm…sorry?"

"I told you to stay put…."

"But senpai! That dragon was gunna kill you! I couldn't just…just sit back and wait!"

Taichi only laughed and sat down across from his young friend, giving his trademark grin.

"Mmm that worried about me?"

Daisuke blushed for a only a moment before throwing the elder's pack at him.

"As if!"

Taichi only smirked, catching it with one hand. He rose an eyebrow and motioned for the younger to come closer.

Blinking the younger boy crawled towards Taichi slowly, as if afraid of what his senpai had in store for him.

Grinning from ear to ear, the older boy pulled the younger close, giving him a rather hard noogie before wrapping at arm around his shoulders keeping him in place against his chest.

"Ack!"

Daisuke yelped before rubbing his head, wincing as he eyed Taichi. The older boy in question only sighed, his eyes shut as he leaned against a burnt tree trunk, a faint smile on his lips as he seemingly fell asleep.

Blinking the younger chosen of courage only smiled and snuggled into his senpai, eyeing their partners as the two gave a chuckle and giggle at them. Daisuke gave a deep blush sticking his tongue out for a moment before yawning. Rubbing his eyes he gave his senpai one final glance before nuzzling into the warmth of the older boy.

It'd been a long day, a two hour climb to finish their way out of the cave, and then a battle right after that, who wouldn't be tired? Or maybe it was just the moment. After all the Digimon did draw their energy from their partners.

Either way, the two fell into a peaceful sleep unaware of anything else around them, except each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**FanKnight: Kind of a short chapter I know, but it is an update, and the next chapter is really long, I just wanted Taichi and Daisuke to have a fluffy moment before we get into the nitty gritty! Yup, yup! Please review! It keeps me going! I'll update as soon as I can! But I make no date promises!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FanKnight: I'm sorry it took so long to update guys! I've just been so busy with my life!**

**Daisuke: Yeah…college….love life….**

**Taichi: …what love life?  
**

**FanKnight/Daisuke: HEY!**

**Taichi: What? He doesn't own Digimon adventure 02.**

**FanKnight: Well damn…why is so cranky Dai-chan?**

**Daisuke: Prolly because I wouldn't give him he-**

**FanKnight: OOOOH KAY THEN!**

**Taichi: What? You wanted to know….damn little…**

**FanKnight: Yeeeaaahh….and yes to all those asking the same question. **

**Daisuke: Yup, He'll start updating normally once more!**

**Taichi: Greeeaaatttt**

**Daisuke: Oh come on sempai! I still love you…**

**Taichi: …I know…**

--------------------------------------

Night fell earlier each day in the digital world it seemed. As a whole the digital also seemed to be changing, as if some sort of infection was growing about it. It had been nearly two weeks since the attack on the bearers of courage and miracles. They had searched out the other chosen only to lose their tracks each time they would find a lead. It was both frustrating as well as tiring.

"Sempai…can we take a break?"

Daisuke's voice was worn, his appearance that of well traveled as Taichi's extra clothing didn't fit him so well. He sighed as he leaned against a near by tree, watching Taichi's back as he continued on. The elder chosen stopped at the top of the hill they were climbing. His back to the younger he looked over the hill in concentraition.

"Maybe for a little while…"

Came Taichi's reply. It had changed in the past two weeks Daisuke had noticed. It wasn't as rough as it was now. He had noticed that the closer the call the faster Taichi changed. The older boy usually took the night watches, leaving Daisuke alone by a small fire in the only sleeping bag.

Most nights like that Daisuke would lay away watching the older boy from afar. He couldn't sleep anymore without Taichi ever since the night of the first attack. It was as if Taichi's heart beat was a narcotic to him. A powerful, addictive narcotic that Daisuke had now become addicted to.

"Come take a break Sempai."

"It's alright. You rest, I'll keep watch."

"Oh…alright."

Disappointment was thick in his voice, but he obeyed and sat down where he once stood. He sighed and looked towards the sky, the wind blowing ever so softly. DemiVeemon sat next to Daisuke, a frown upon his face as he looked between his partner and Taichi. He nuzzled Daisuke's leg only to have the boy blink and smile a bit, a single pat on the head and Daisuke returned to his sky gazing.

Noticing the same changes in his own partner Agumon frowned, and gestured for DemiVeemon to come a ways from them both. The small blue Digimon frowned for a moment before nodding once and waddling off in the direction.

When both Digimon were present they faced each other and gave a unison sigh.

"Whaish wong wit dem Agumon?"

Agumon pondered for a moment before frown crossed his snout.

"I'd say this whole journey is taking a toll on them."

"A wha?"

"A toll, it's taken a lot out of them."

"Oh…buh what could we do fer them den?"

"I don't-OH!"

"Oh? Ish that like some kind of massuage?"

"A massage?"

"Dat's what I shed."

"Oh….alright…no…I just had an idea is all."

"Well what ish it?"

"Do you remember the feeling you got when Daisuke was first saved?"

"Yesh. It was all warm n fuzzy. Kinda like lur-ooohhhh."

"My thoughts exactly."

"So you tink they're in-"

"It would explain a lot."

Both nodded and were about to continue when a voice startled them both.

"So what are you two plotting exactly?"

Both Digimon turned somewhat nervously to find Daisuke frowning, arms crossed over his chest.

"Wellsh…"

"We were just worried about you and Tai."

Agumon replied before DemiVeemon could spill the beans.

"Oh…well…that's nice but-"

"That's not the entire truth."

Taichi's voice added as he appeared behind Daisuke. The younger boy blushing as he became startled a little at the sudden appearance of his sempai.

"But Tai I-"

"Come on Agumon, you're a terrible liar."

"Well…"

"We were gunna try an get ye two together!"

DemiVeemon spouted happily causing Daisuke to blush rather hard and Taichi to blink before laughing.

"What? Why would you two try something like that?"

"Because you love one another."

Agumon stated, rather than questioned.

Taichi blinked and glanced towards his kohai. The younger boy was bent over now, muttering to his Digimon who looked rather pale in fright.

"Love eh?"

Daisuke shivered a bit as Taichi spoke. It was so apparent now they cared for one another. Daisuke had even admitted to loving Taichi before this whole thing had even taken place, it was their love that had caused it.

Daisuke stood quickly, his Digimon in his arms. Turning to return to the pack and the tree he had been sitting under, Taichi quickly caught his arm. DemiVeemon taking this chance to jump out of his arms.

"Have fun Daishukeh!"

With that both digital partners vanished to where their partners had originally come from.

"Tai….I…"

"We never did talk about that…."

"What's there to say?"

"I dunno…a lot?"

"Isn't is obvious? I'm stupid, I cause this whole thing, and now our friends could be hurt, or captured, or something horrible!"

"It happens."

"What?"

"It happens."

"How can you say something like that?!"

"Because it's true. You can't help who you fall in love with. Love isn't something anyone can really understand. Just ask Sora."

"Right….sure…doesn't make me feel any better."

"You're avoiding the question now."

"So?"

"I want an answer."

"Well…what if I don't have one?"

"Then I guess I'll be waiting for awhile then huh?"

"Taichi…"

"And stop calling me that."

"what? Taichi?"

"Exactly."

"Why? That's your name."

"So? It's Taichi-Sempai to _you_."

"Oh…"

"Or are we no longer that close?"

"Tai-"

"Ah ah."

"-sempai…"

"There ya go."

A silence passed between them now. Daisuke looking at his feet. Taichi staring at the younger boy in wait.

"Hmph…well…what was the question again?"

Taichi sighed and shook his head.

"Why didn't you ever tell me how you felt?"

"Oh…right…"

Another silence before Taichi came closer to the younger boy, both hands on his shoulder.

"Look…"

"I didn't want you to reject me."

It was a quiet answer. One that Taichi had to strain to hear.

"Reject you? Why would I reject you?"

"Because…I'm in love with you?"

"Oh…so you're still in love with me then?"

"….maybe…."

"Well which is it?"

Taichi asked being rather stubborn, a grin was now plastering itself on his lips as he tilted the boy face towards him.

"Hmm?"

"I….I….yes…"

"Well…then I suppose I have a decision to make huh?"

"What?"

"Well…I suppose I could be an idiot and waste a perfectly good chance to kiss you….or…"

He licked his lips then, causing the younger boy to blush.

"I could take it and wonder where we stand later…."

"Sempai…you shouldn't try and make me feel better just because I-"

Taichi silenced him quickly. The stress and tension that had been building for the past three weeks now gone in a single action. Hands began to wander, sounds began to echo, and foot steps could be heard close. Both boys didn't care until a familiar voice and an even more familiar click sounded.

"Well it's about damn time."

Pulling away quickly Daisuke looked towards the owner of the voice, his face red as could be, his lips swollen slightly, the spit that lingered on his lips glistening upon his lips.

"Hikari-chan!"

"Aww but I wanted to get a few more pictures Dai-chan."

"Come on Dai, give the lady what she wants."

"Takeru!"

Daisuke could only stand in shock. They'd been looking for so long for them and there they were.

"How did you guys find us?"

"It was easy. We followed the moaning."

Blushing Daisuke hid his face in his hands, only to have them pulled from his face by Taichi's.

"Aww you're almost as cute when you blush as you are naked."

"What?!"

"How do you think you got dressed in the first place."

"You…you…you!?"

Taichi only chuckled and wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

"Leave him alone Taichi."

"Sure sure…what ever you say Sora."

How Taichi knew one of his best friend's voices was beyond Daisuke, though he couldn't see her, his face hidden in Taichi's chest.

They laughed now as Daisuke's stomach gave a loud growl. It had been a long while since they had laughed like that, almost a month in fact. They gathered together before walking back towards Taichi' s pack to find the Digimon celebrating being reunited.

It was a small relief, one that was badly needed indeed.

Hours later, after dinner, catching up as well as hugs all around they slept, well, most of them anyway.

Sora and Taichi sat around the fire, Daisuke out cold against Taichi's shoulder. His body cradled against the older boys.

"I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks…"

Both older teens eyes were glued to the small fire before them. They had a bond, much like that of Taichi and Yamato.

"Sora…"

"Yes Taichi?"

"Do you think…everything will work out?"

Sora gave a small worn smile.

"Of course."

"Really?"

"As long as we're together….everything will defiantly be alright."

Taichi could only smile before looking upon the three digital moons. Sora followed suit, both watch the moons glow and the stars shine.

-----------------------------------------

FanKnight: Well I hope that update was worth the wait.

Daisuke: Yay! A kiss!

Taichi: Finally!!

FanKnight: Yeah, yeah, I know….anyway…Please Review and give any comments you want.

Daisuke: Flamers will be used as Taichi's soccer ball!

Taichi: YES!


End file.
